


yellow

by grey_king



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin loves each other too much, F/F, It made me cry, heejin gives too much stuff, hyunjin likes everything anyway, like uwu soft, soft, stan coldplay hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_king/pseuds/grey_king
Summary: hyunjin loves yellow a lot. heejin gives everything yellow to her when she can.





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> hyunjin loves yellow a lot. heejin gives everything yellow to her when she can.
> 
> hi to y'all~ i'm back with a 2jin fic this time. i used yellow by coldplay as reference because it holds a special place in my heart.
> 
> anygays enjoy :]

  
  
  


 

hyunjin loves yellow a lot. she feels nostalgic when she sees little girls in yellow dresses. she smiles when she sees yellow budding flowers. she feels at peace when she looks at the sky just before sunset, when the skies are tinted with a dark shade of yellow and the rays become a bright, warm shade. so as heejin observes these little details about the girl, she tries her best to give her something yellow when she has the chance.

 

today, she brought a yellow stuffed cat which hyunjin is currently hugging, obviously delighted with the plushie she holds. “you didn't have to bring me so much of these y'know?” she gestures all over the the room. a desk lamp, some pens, sticky notes, a cactus with a flower in a small pot. even the curtains with white and black cat decorations on it, all of which are in different variations of yellow.

 

“c'mon babe, i know how much you adore them. they're not even expensive in the first place.” heejin chuckles softly, her fingers running down hyunjin's hair as she reads a book, her eyes slowly taking in the words while she glances at the taller girl from time to time. they decided to laze around the taller girl's room all day, since heejin has a day off to spend. “and we get to decorate this boring room of yours~”

 

she scoots closer to heejin, taking in her warmth and admiring the pretty yellow sweater on her. there's nothing more wonderful than seeing your favorite girl in your favorite color. hyunjin closes her eyes and smiles. she likes lazy days, days where she and her lover won't have to worry about anything because they're safe in each other's arms. she thinks she's lucky to have heejin no matter the circumstances she's in.

 

(maybe the yellow things heejin gives rubs off on her and makes her positive somehow.)

  
  
  


 

“hey hyun wake up.” her eyes slowly flutter open as the shorter girl rocks her gently to awaken her. “i'll take you somewhere tonight.” she whispers softly, a serene smile grazing her pretty face. hyunjin sits up and rubs her eyes. “where are we going?” she yawns out as she lets heejin guide her out the room.

 

“just a little surprise.” heejin looks back and grins at her, making her heart skip a few beat. the hallways are quiet as they make it through the stairs leading to the rooftop. hyunjin takes in the comfortable silence and the warmth of heejin's hand on hers. she makes a little wish out there so she can keep holding this hand for a long time.

 

they reach their destination and heejin gives her the pale yellow cardigan she's wearing so as to not let her freeze in the cold wind. she lets hyunjin sit in one of the benches before she runs off to get their drinks at a nearby vending machine.

 

“it's nice being out at night isn't it?” heejin returns with two drinks in her hand, handing over the can of chocolate to her. “yeah, when it's not freezing cold.” she rolls her eyes playfully and pats the spot beside her, letting the latter sit. “well, i get to be your personal heater so i guess the cold isn't that bad.”

 

“you're so cheesy you know that?”

 

“you love it anyway so stop complaining.” heejin smiles and brings her closer, kissing the temple of her head. she hums a soft tune, one that hyunjin knows by heart, the song which heejin always dedicates to her. “and you know i love you so much right?”

 

and she smiles and stares at her with so much love. she takes in heejin's beauty and everything she has in that moment, branding it all in the back of her mind.

 

_ “you know i love you so.” _

 

(she thinks the brilliance of heejin's eyes could never compare to any star, not even the yellow ones.)

  
  
  


 

heejin comes back and stays for a long time after a week. her schedules becoming more hectic over time and it makes her a bit upset. she misses her after all, not that she would ever admit it in front of the shorter girl.

 

she comes in with a huge canvas wrapped with manila paper, which is again, yellow. with a bright grin adorning her face as she walks closer to hyunjin. “how are you?” she settles the canvas on the edge of the bed, carefully placing it down.

 

“well i got two more awesome bruises right here!” hyunjin lifts her clothes with a laugh, showing the bandaged parts of skin. heejin frowns a bit at the black and blue peeking out. “where did you get them?” she reaches out her abdomen, lightly tracing it. worry flashes on her pretty face as she looks up to hyunjin.

 

hyunjin scratches the back of her head and smiles wryly. “i uhh, i bumped into the desk a few days ago. it wasn't even that hard but y'know, my condition sucks.” she looks at the latter apologetically, taking heejin's hand and assuring her that she has nothing to worry about. “i'll be a lot more careful next time, it's okay. it'll probably fade in a week or two.”

 

she smiles at her and kisses the hand she took gently. “we don't have to worry about all this, we'll make it through. i swear we'll be alright.” hyunjin doesn't know how these brave words come out of her mouth but maybe heejin really does give her the courage. she wants to live for her. “now how about you show me what's in that canvas?”

 

“oh right.” heejin grins and grabs the large canvas, handing it over to her. “i wasn't able to visit or stay that much this week so i thought maybe i should give you a great gift! i don't know if i did well enough but i had jiwoo to help me.” she helps hyunjin peel off the manila paper carefully, waiting for her lover's response.

 

so heejin gives her a painting of different shades of yellow. the way the colors blend reminds her how she and heejin fit in together. it reminds her how bright the world is when she's with her. there are some smudges and clumsy mistakes at some parts but it makes it even better. she doesn't really know why, but it surely did make her cry. the dedication and love poured out in one canvas reached out to hyunjin's heart. maybe it hurt her more because she couldn't promise her forever. not yet at least.

 

“hey hyun are you okay? is it that bad?” heejin stands from her seat and scoots over the bed, cupping the taller girl's cheeks and wiping her tears gently with her thumbs. “i- no… it's, it's really wonderful. i love it so much.” she shakes her head and gives heejin a teary smile, placing her hand on top of the latter's.

 

“that's called ‘yellow’.”

  
  
  


 

having a girlfriend as a leukemia patient is terrifying to say the least. and quite tiring. but heejin loves hyunjin too much. it doesn't matter if she can't promise forever for now. she can promise that when she gets better. and until then she'll be here, giving hyunjin her gifts in her favorite color, to pour out her love for her. 

 

hyunjin takes a nap after another blood transfusion. heejin being the donor again as always. she never thinks of it as a bother. whenever she glances at the sleeping girl in her arms, she thinks it's all worth it. even if hyunjin does tell her at times that she doesn't have to. as long as hyunjin gets to stay by her side for a long time she doesn't mind.

 

_ “for you i'd bleed myself dry.” _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on twitter or ask me anything on curious cat!
> 
> twt: @brokeSCONE  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/chomp-tops


End file.
